


A Mess Together

by whatwhyareyoureadingthis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Anger Management, Angst and Humor, Brotherly Bonding, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drug Dealing, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Polyamory, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rating May Change, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Red has Issues, Slow Burn, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, edge is not a bad guy, forgot, not foncest, o does edge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhyareyoureadingthis/pseuds/whatwhyareyoureadingthis
Summary: You and Red have been friends for a while, mostly drinking or playing poker. But sometimes things happen, and you end up meeting new people, and getting in on their lives. Will you be able to help Red and Edge? Will you drive a rift between them? Why am I making everyone suffer? I have no idea.





	A Mess Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second Undertale muti chap fic, so updates will hopefully be weekly but might get delayed so i can update the other. If you have any questions, critiques, or comments you can comment below OR send me an ask @youhavemyheartren on tumblr. Thanks for reading this y'all!!  
> edit: I just found the typos in this! I'm so sorry, I wrote this chapter drunk and I must not have caught them before I published it!!!

Your eyes dragged over the forms across from you, the taste of cheap whiskey still on your tongue. The forms were quiet. The green of the table rivaled the intensity of AstroTurf, and the amount of poker chips in the middle pulled your mouth into a lazy smile. You slid the cards, face up, on to the table. Your luck never ran out. Amongst the groans of men, your friend Red spoke up with his usual gruff charm. "If I didn't play poker with you every week I'd guess you were cheatin' darlin'." Turning towards him, "I told you, mustard-man, I have unbeatable beginner's luck. I don't even know how to fuckin play!" Your voice seemed to drip out of your mouth. He grinned, gold canine matching the spikes on his collar, all catching the single light of the otherwise dim basement.  
"You're soundin' pretty out of it kid, weren't you bragging earlier 'bout your 'amazing' alcohol tolerance?" You stuck out your tongue. Although, you had to admit that everything was feeling a lot more relaxed than when evening had first fallen.  
"No wayy man, in fact I bet I can take you on." Red grinned wolfishy. "Whoever drinks the most without dying gets... 50 bucks from the other!"  
"Darlin', you sure you wanna make that bet?" His eyes, red as always, squinted. His grin still sat on his teeth, low and confident.  
"You're on, asshole."

"LEMME FIGHT THE LAMPPOST!!" Red had managed to grab you by your waist, scrunching up the ratty leather jacket that he always swore was matching with his.  
"What the fuck did the lamppost do ta ya?? And quit yellin', we're gonna get caught if ya keep it up."  
"That lamppost tried to knock me over!" You had been annihilated by Red. Now you two were hammered, your reasoning was out the window, and you both had to try and sneak into Red's house without alerting his brother. Maybe getting smashed with Red every weekend wasn't a great idea.  
"Kid, I don' even know where ta fuckin' start." His laughter was infectious, and you found yourself laughing as you both hung on each other. It was actually pretty cute, the way he'd start replacing o's with a's when he was almost sloppily drunk. Without thinking, you told him so. And then promptly regretted it.  
"Oh, I see how it is dollface, you wanna piece a' this action?" He pulled away, leaving you swaying. He attempted to strike some kind of pose. Instead of nailing it he promptly fell on to one of the other lampposts lining the street. As he rubbed his skull you started laughing, "RED! Oh my god, no matter- hahaha- matter how drunk I get I'm never forgettin' that!" Looking perturbed, he stood. He grabbed your arm and grumbled, starting back a long the sidewalk, and your laughter died down. Managing somehow to pull out your lighter and cigarettes without dropping them, you lit one and slid it over to Red, who took it with a grateful nod. You lit one for yourself, gently breathing out the smoke.  
"...Thanks for lettin' me crash at your place dude." You were too drunk to drive once you had called it quits, and even hammered you still knew that. Luckily Red had pretty casually invited you over to crash on his couch for the night. Red shrugged, "No prob kid, my brother's gonna be pissed at me, but he'd throw a tantrum if I had left ya there." You'd only heard a few things about his brother, Edge. You knew even littler about his time in the underground. You knew he had a family up here, that the area he came from was really rough, and Edge had taken care of him. And from the way he got sloppy drunk every weekend you were fairly confident in guessing Edge was still taking care of Red.  
"This is it, home sweet home." Red's gravely voice, worse from the cigarette, caught your attention. You quickly put your cigarette out on your beat up sneakers.  
"Nice place, Red. Now how we gonna get in without wakin-" Glancing at the shotgun house, it was all too easy to see the light from one of the downstairs windows, almost too bright in the late night.  
"Ah shit, uh I guess jus' try an' be quiet so he don' get to mad?" Grumbling about how bad of an idea that was, you detached yourself from Red to let him get to work on the lock. Stumbling in as quietly as possible, you kicked off your loose sneakers and waited while Red untied his combat boots. The inside of the house was dimly lit, but from what you could see surprisingly clean considering how much of a slob Red was. A few pairs of pointed boot heels on the fairly empty shoe rack caught your eye, but for now you'd assume they were Edge's.  
"Do you have ANY idea what time it is S-" Surprised by the sudden voice, you jumped and fell onto Red, knocking him further off balance and causing you both to tumble into a pile on the ground.  
The light was flicked on, and you squinted. "Hey, you must be Edge, right?" Your eyes focused on the rather tall skeleton man who stood over you. His maroon sweater matched the thin pinpricks of light from his eye sockets. His sharp teeth were pulled into a frown. He didn't look pleased.  
Sighing, he responded. "Hello, human. Red, would you like to introduce me to your friend that is in my house at 3 am on a Sunday?" His voice was chillingly sarcastic, and Red was already sweating behind your back.  
"It's cool bro, they're my friend. We both got a lil' too drunk and I couldn't justleavethemstranded-" Edge's sigh of seemingly acceptance stopped Red short. "Here's the deal," He rubbed at his nose ridge before continuing. "You are going to lay down on the couch, after you drink some water. And as for you Red," his gaze held onto Red's, "We are going to have a serious talk in the morning. Now get to bed while I find some blankets." You pulled yourself off of Red as Edge walked away. "That could'a gone worse." You patted his back, telling him to get to bed. You wandered in to the living room, where Edge was trying to dig out a couple blankets from the closet, grumbling the whole time.  
"There's some water on the side table. I don't want to deal with both of you hungover." Somehow without even looking at you, he knew you were there. You figured you were drunk enough to be walking a little louder than usual.  
"Thanks, Edge." Plopping yourself onto the firm couch, you took a few sips from the cool water, although the taste of whiskey still hung in the background. His crunched form straightened, tossing a couple blankets on to the seat next to you.  
"I'm going to bed now." The irritation in his voice was still palatable. To be fair, his brother did just drunkenly drag a girl home at 3 am. So you supposed you could understand. Checking your phone, you pulled the blankets onto you. Sleep was quick to overtake you.

Edge leaned against the shining countertops, sipping his freshly brewed coffee. He was still sipping when Red descended from the staircase. "There is coffee in the pot." Red nodded at Edge, too groggy to feel guilty about the dark circles that betrayed Edge's exhaustion. After grabbing one of their many coffee mugs, Red poured himself full cup of the straight black coffee. "You do realize that coming home drunk at 3 am, without letting me know, was, as you would say, a 'dick move'?"  
Red took one long drink, wincing only slightly at it's bitterness. "I know, I know, I didn't plan on getting hammered, Edge." Edge's face softened, but before he could get a word out, you entered the small kitchen. The scorch marks on the ceiling... you wondered who was the cook.  
"G'morning." Your voice was raspy as you greeted the skeleton brothers. You usually didn't get hungover too badly, but a headache seemed inevitable after sharing a full bottle of whiskey with Red.  
"Hey kid." Red greeted you, pouring himself a second cup of coffee.  
"Good morning human. I trust you slept well?"  
You nodded, adding, "Yeah I slept like a fucking rock, thanks Edge." Oh god, you were still a little drunk. Red snorted while Edge only smirked.  
"I trust that you're going to need a ride home still?" Though it didn't sound like much of a question coming from Edge.  
Red face palmed. "Damn it, we left your car at that fuckin guy's place!"  
"Well shit. I guess one a y'all is gonna have to drive it for me."  
Red rubbed at the back of his skull, you can't remember ever seeing the skeleton you affectionately called 'mustard-man' ever drive.  
"I will handle it, since you are still drunk, and you, Red, look like your last two brain cells are fighting."  
"Eh fuck off Edgelord." Your chuckles only seemed to spur them on, and despite the name calling and teasing, they seemed perfectly content.  
"I'm not the one who still wears a collar despite no longer being in the Snowdin Canine Unit." Involuntary, your mouth dropped open, interrupting the brothers easy banter.  
"You were in a canine unit? Wouldn't that mean you had to be a dog?" "Eh, it was complicated kid, they would occasionally take in other monsters that had proven themselves in battle."  
"While I'm sure your human friend would love to hear about the bureaucracy underground, we should probably at the very least go get her car before some random human steals it." Nodding along with Edge, Red put his empty coffee cup down.  
It was only vaguely awkward for all 3 of you to put on your shoes in the small entry way, but you were a little pleased with yourself on your guess that the boot heels had been Edge's and not Red's.  
"Have you both got everything? If I have to turn around last second because someone forgot their phone, I will not be pleased."  
"He'll be pissed." Red's chuckle seemed to soften the glare of the sun, as you all piled into Edge's car. The easy going banter continued once the car was moving, only interrupted with directions from Red. Your eyes stuck to the trees out the backseat window, greener in the mid-morning light.


End file.
